


Gestures and Declarations

by mapleandmahogany



Series: A Series of Declarations [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Established Friendship, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9306515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapleandmahogany/pseuds/mapleandmahogany
Summary: Eventually Chirrut realized that if a move was going to be made, he’d have to be the one to make it.Or, further evidence that if Chirrut knocks, Baze will blow the doors off.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As ever, thanks to my beloved Q for the encouragement, and to [coffeejunkii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeejunkii/) for the top notch beta and enthusiasm. <3

**.**

It was Chirrut’s custom, when and wherever able, to sit in prayerful contemplation as he faced the setting sun. He would continue to look toward the horizon long after the sun disappeared while the sky darkened. 

It was Baze’s custom, when and wherever able, after finishing the day’s work, to walk the perimeter during the last light of day and then join Chirrut. It was unthinkingly ordinary to sit on the step next to Chirrut’s feet. He pushed Chirrut’s leg with his arm, an unnecessary hello, and stayed close enough to touch.

“There will be strong wind tomorrow,” Chirrut said.

Baze nodded. “Yes.” He knew it was true because the sunset had had a sickly orange glow that somehow made the dark night sky orange, but he didn’t know how Chirrut could tell. 

He turned to look at Chirrut, who was still gazing at the darkening horizon. “We have food for another few days if needed. Water purifiers are full. Generator is working again. We can stay in.”

“That’s good,” Chirrut said, patting at Baze’s arm with a smile. “But it won’t be so bad. No need to miss the Trials tomorrow.”

Baze turned his head from side to side, and shifted his shoulders, letting out a quiet huff after holding his breath to stretch.

“Come here, let me…” Chirrut said, setting his staff to the side and holding his hands out. Baze scooted to the side and situated himself directly in front of Chirrut, between his knees. Chirrut cradled the base of Baze’s skull in his hands, and let his fingertips press gently in, making little circles all the way down his neck and across his shoulders.

“Mph.” Baze groaned and let his whole body slump. “That’s very good.”

“These heavy ammunition straps you wear. They are a strain on your body.”

“I’ll just have to get stronger.”

Chirrut shook his head. 

Then he swept Baze’s long hair aside, and pressed a kiss to the skin exposed by his wide collar, just where his shoulder curved up towards his ear.

Baze went still, and Chirrut sat up, frozen for a moment against Baze’s regained tension, but then let out a quiet laugh and continued to knead Baze’s shoulders.

As though he hadn’t just disrupted their entire universe with that brief act of intimacy.

Touching was normal between them. They shared bedspace because then they could save on bedding. They shared food and utensils because it made travelling lighter to only have one set of anything, rather than two. They tended each other’s injuries, threw an arm over a shoulder when sharing a joke, they leaned together for warmth, for companionship, but they did not kiss. Not ever.

“Why did you do that?” Baze asked, keeping the question inquisitive and without judgement.

Chirrut was quiet for a moment before replying. “Maybe because you hurt right there. My mother would kiss little hurts like that.” 

Baze considered mentioning that Chirrut had never kissed any of _his_ hurts like that before, but Chirrut was still talking. “Mostly because I wanted to. And I thought maybe you would like it.”

“You could have asked if I would like it.”

“That’s true, I should have asked first. But how could you give me an honest answer unless you had experienced it first? Now you can just tell me.”

“Tell you if...” Baze swallowed, his eyes fluttering shut because Chirrut was still working on a tender strand of tense muscle in his shoulder. “If I liked it?”

“Sure. And if you want me to do it again.”

Baze made to speak but his throat closed, only letting out a small garbled sound instead.

_If he wanted Chirrut to kiss him? Again?_

Baze had only wanted that a hundred times over for just about as long as he’d known him. But he’d put his base desire aside long ago and nevertheless still had a bond with Chirrut that nourished his heart. 

Not that he’d ever say such a thing out loud.

“I…” He wasn’t sure how much to confess. It didn’t matter what he wanted, so long as he and Chirrut were together. He knew their friendship was different than brotherhood, but Baze’d had a brother, so he knew; Chirrut hadn’t. Over time, physical boundaries between them began dissolving. They would sleep close together when it was cold, and they maintained each other’s hair. Maybe it was because Chirrut had started touching Baze casually, and with assessment, because he could not see him. That was only reasonable. Baze touched him casually and with assessment as well, for the same reason. They were intimate with each other perhaps out of trust, but it wasn’t sexual. 

Was that was Chirrut intended? He could sense how the Force moved with Baze, but did that mean he felt the sensations that flared through Baze’s body when Chirrut kissed his neck? Or was that simply yet another casual way for Chirrut show love and concern for his dearest friend?

Baze stood up abruptly and took a step. “I’m going for a walk. And to pray.”

“Baze,” Chirrut called out before he’d gone far. 

Baze stopped because he would always listen when Chirrut spoke to him, but he did not turn around. 

“Have your walk, and say your prayers. And when you return, if you wish, I will never speak of this again. I have respect for you, as my friend and as a Guardian, and I hold our kinship to heart more than anything else. Nothing will change that.” 

Baze heard the thump his fist on chest, in oath. 

“However...” 

Baze heard him stand up. 

“If you decide that you liked that…”

And with that, Chirrut went inside, leaving Baze alone in the dark evening thinking, _What? What will you do if I liked it?_

Baze stood rooted to the spot, overcome with feeling, but then he realized that it wasn’t fear making him tremble, or any sense of betrayal, and it certainly wasn’t because he found the idea in any way abhorrent. 

No, not that at all.

In fact, he couldn’t think of any reason why he shouldn’t follow Chirrut’s lead, just like he had for years. If he wanted to give Baze a tender kiss when he was hurting, then he sure as hell would accept it. And if it ever led to something more than that...

He turned and went inside, pulling the door shut behind him. 

Their dwelling wasn’t very large, just one of the small caves cut into the mountain near the Temple. Chirrut stood in the center of the room, but he appeared to be doing nothing more than waiting for Baze, just so sure that he would follow.

Baze walked up behind him, pausing to think for a moment, and then leaned forward, pressing his nose just behind Chirrut’s ear. Chirrut quietly inhaled and tipped his head to the side, baring the elegant line of his neck. 

Baze nudged the tip of his nose gently down Chirrut’s neck to his shoulder, the longest of his whiskers scruffing against Chirrut’s skin, then he pressed a firm kiss to the curve of his shoulder, just where Chirrut had kissed him. _Where you go, I go._

Chirrut exhaled with a smile, and pressed back very lightly to Baze’s chest. Baze put his hands on Chirrut’s waist. 

“I choose you,” Baze said, his voice sounding rough and grumbly to own ear, so he added in a lighter tone, “your schemes are always my favorite.”

Chirrut pressed his cheek briefly against Baze’s, almost as though shy, if he had any sense of the notion.

No, Chirrut wasn’t shy, but he was respectful and careful with Baze’s feelings. Perhaps he understood what high esteem Baze held for him and didn’t want to press advantage of that.

“So, you liked it, then?” Chirrut said. “That’s good.”

“Oh? And what comes next?”

“Next? Well, nothing tonight.” He patted Baze’s hand lightly and his whole demeanor changed. Suddenly playful, and not at all sexual. “We we must pray, and we must sleep.” 

“ _What_? Now?”

“Yes. Big day tomorrow! Big demonstration for the whole of the Temple. All the Masters will be there. You,” Chirrut paused, holding out a finger Baze’s direction, “I think you will be promoted.”

“Mph.”

Baze scrubbed his hands over his face, and pulled on his hair as he pushed it back. 

“ _Force give me patience,”_ he grumbled, plenty loud enough for Chirrut to hear. He reordered his clothes, giving a quick, readjusting grope to the waning hardness now confused at his groin. 

“ _You_ will be the one advanced to Master,” Baze said. He disarmed himself, hanging ammunition belts and gear on various hooks, just like any other night, except that now he knew what Chirrut’s lips on his neck felt like and he wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to think about anything else ever.

“Perhaps…” Chirrut considered and then shrugged. “Perhaps, but I am no more deserving than you. Changes are coming, my friend. You can feel it, too, can’t you? Some of us will be sent clear across Jedha to fight the raiders. Some of us may be sent off-world for trading. So many possibilities. Think where we might go!” 

“Mph.” Baze stripped down to his simple pants and undershirt and sat on the rug next to the pallet bed they shared.

When he began to pray, Chirrut’s chatter began to ebb. Baze wasn’t conscious of the words he spoke at first. He wasn’t focused on the Force and the connection of all things, but was caught up in a storm of his own feelings. 

Chirrut sat in front of him, also with his legs crossed, so that their knees nearly touched. 

“And you remember, of course, how they—”

“ _Chirrut_.” Baze opened one to glare at him, not so that Chirrut would know, obviously, but to see his face. “Less gossip. More prayer.”

Chirrut paused, his mouth open but silent, before forming a smile. “You’re right. See, what an inspiration you are? How authoritative? You’ll be Master, for sure.”

Baze snorted and shut his eyes. 

Together they settled in the peaceful ritual of prayer, putting selfish distracting thoughts to simmer while tuning into the Force. Baze knew he didn’t feel it, not physically, not _knowing,_ the way Chirrut did, but he knew it was real and he believed it was worthy.

After some time Baze realized that Chirrut’s voice was no longer in cadence with his own. He opened his eyes to see him settling down to bed. Chirrut raised his head when once he realized Baze was looking at him and he nodded, a content and sleepy expression on his face. 

Baze put out the last of the lights and settled on the pallet bed, staring at the stone ceiling. He felt better about the kisses now. It might happen again, or maybe not ever. That sort of thing could wait and develop when and if Chirrut was ever ready and interested.

He looked over at Chirrut; his body was totally relaxed and he was breathing evenly, in the early stage of light sleep.

Baze sat up again and rubbed his face. He knew he should be well rested for tomorrow, but he was worried about what Chirrut had said about where they might go.

“Baze?” Chirrut’s voice sounded small, in a careful way that wasn’t typical from him.

“Yes, what is it?” Baze was surprised by just how weary his own voice sounded.

Chirrut’s brow furrowed and he took a breath. Baze waited, watching him, and when he still didn’t speak, he reached over and put a hand on Chirrut’s shin. “Mgh?”

“I am afraid that I’ve troubled you with what I did before. Do I owe you an apology, my friend? The last thing I wanted was for you to lose sleep over a kiss.”

“I don’t want apology for that. And I returned it, remember? The scales are even on that one.” He patted Chirrut’s leg in a ‘there-there’ comforting way. “But the talk of tomorrow. Promotions and far-away missions. What if they send us to different places?”

“You are borrowing trouble. The Master Guardians are not cruel. They wouldn't.”

“They might.”

“Then we refuse.” Chirrut sat up completely, looking determined.

“You suggest disobedience to the order we serve?”

“We are not the Jedi Order here. Obedience to the Temple Masters has been earned, and is given freely, but is not demanded.”

“You would defy Master Elba. All of them? Just like that?”

“They are only people. My faith is in the Force...and in you. The Force brought you to me. I won’t go anywhere without you.”

“Neither would I. But Chirrut, I don’t wish to disrespect this place which has given me a home. The people who have taught me so much. But, I won’t let you go where I can't follow, either. I can’t. I just...have to work something out.”

“ _We_ will.” He reached out and gripped Baze’s arm. “Together.”

Baze put a hand over Chirrut’s. “Together.”

“Come now. You must sleep. Here--” Chirrut patted the bed and scooted closer “--lie down and I’ll rub your hair til you fall asleep.”

Baze’s face flushed suddenly hot, and then he rolled his eyes at himself for feeling so juvenile. He wondered if Chirrut understood that wasn’t the sort of things friends _did,_ but then again, maybe Chirrut understood that perfectly and just didn’t care. 

Regardless, Baze liked having his hair stroked.

He lay down and closed his eyes and then Chirrut’s fingers were carding through the unbound hair at his temple. A calm sense of pleasure rolled through him, which could have boiled into arousal and yearning if Baze allowed it, but he guided the sensation to just be warm, and loving, and let himself fall to sleep.

**.**

“Guardian Imwe!”

Chirrut’s name echoed through the temple cavern in Master Elba’s rumble of a voice. 

Most members of the Temple were gathered in the mountain’s largest chamber for exhibition, and for some perhaps, promotion. Only the most advanced Guardians would be called before the assembly.

All heads turned to Chirrut where he knelt at the edge of the empty demonstration floor. He nodded, a slight bow of acknowledgement, and made a show of holding out his staff and placing it in front of him, before rising and walking to the center of the great open space. No weapons were used at this time. Only strength, skill, and cunning, as the Force willed.

Baze also stood, easily noticed as most were kneeling or seated aside from those standing further back. He stepped carefully over Chirrut’s staff, and as a buzz of murmuring and whispers rose from the assembly, he strode across the demonstration floor and stood a few paces to Chirrut’s right.

Master Elba’s usual expression was stern, but he observed people with bright, sharp eyes. Baze had always thought his eyes showed intelligence and kindness. However, his look was now shrewd. His cheek flexed and nostrils flared before he regained his composure.

“Guardian Malbus,” he said. “You were not called to the floor.”

“No, Master Elba,” Baze agreed. Though considerably younger, Baze had a voice that matched: a deep, clear rumble from the chest. “But Chirrut was.” 

Baze let the implication stand for all who could hear: _You call him, you get me._

“ _Baze_ ,” Chirrut said in a low whisper, turning his head slightly, without facing away from their Master.

“If you don’t want me by your side,” Baze replied to Chirrut. “You can be the first to remove me from the floor. You can _try_.”

Chirrut sighed and shook his head. He fixed his attentive posture back to Master Elba, but his face was flushed, pink with embarrassment and pride.

Blood family were usually acknowledged by the Protectors of the Whills as inseparable units. Siblings, yes, and occasionally a parent and adult-child. Baze had heard of married Guardian pairs but hadn’t known any in his time. Considering Chirrut was gifted, special and highly skilled, Baze felt he had to prove himself a worthy match for him.

“As you wish.” Master Elba had a smirk on his face, so Baze didn’t think he could be too disappointed at his impertinence. “May the Force be with you...both.” Then Master Elba looked beyond them, clapped once, and raised a hand, beckoning three Guardians to challenge them. “Begin!”

The fight was on. This demonstration was usually only one-on-one because they were the elite, most highly skilled Guardians. The blows were crisp and forceful. Every move executed with precision. 

Their first three opponents were tossed from the floor and Baze wondered if perhaps they just hadn’t been quite ready to challenge Chirrut and Baze together. When another three were called, audible reactions began to sound from the typically silent assembly. 

A few impressed whoops of excitement burst out when Baze and Chirrut would strike and return back-to-back, and then suddenly turn and switch opponents.

Chirrut was perhaps faster, knocking opponents away, stunned, and staggering, and then Baze barrelled through the last of them, blocking their final attempts at fight.

When Baze and Chirrut were once again left alone on the floor, they turned to each other, forehead to forehead, gripping each other’s arms and breathing hard. 

“I could have succeeded in one challenge and been done, you know,” Chirrut said, using his sleeve to wipe his brow. “Now they will never stop until we are both finished.”

“Let them come,” Baze said, shrugging casually as though he weren’t as breathless as Chirrut. “Or go sit down and have a rest if you need to.” 

 

Chirrut shook his head with a quiet snap of a laugh, and then he smiled as he took a ready posture. Baze felt he could fight a thousand suns powered by that smile.

Master Elba did call more to challenge them. He even called the Masters sitting to his left and right, and then more again, until it seemed the whole assembly had had a go at them. So impressive was their cohesive dynamic, maybe none truly wanted to see them fail, but everyone wanted to participate in trying.

At last, gasping and aching, before any more opponents could be called, Baze wrapped Chirrut to his chest as they tumbled to the edge of the demonstration floor. They were done, outnumbered and exhausted, but Baze covered Chirrut’s prone body with his own, both arms over Chirrut’s head, tucking his face as best as could into Chirrut’s shoulder.

Any further challengers would have to beat him and drag his senseless body away before getting to Chirrut.

Chirrut was breathing hard, broken with snorts of annoyed amusement, but he stayed put and let Baze shield him. 

This bout was never about Chirrut proving himself. He had demonstrated long before that he was among the most skilled and devout of Guardians.

This demonstration was Baze’s declaration that he wasn’t only a Guardian of the Temple of Whills, but a Guardian of Chirrut Imwe as well.

As public oaths of loyalty go, it was effective. Baze wasn’t the type to make a speech, but he could knock people down until his last breath.

A definitive clap rang out above the sounds of cheering as Master Elba commanded an end to the bout. A silent hush grew over the crowd.

Baze peered up, cautiously at first, still tense as he covered Chirrut. When he saw they were all clear, he rolled off. 

Chirrut swatted at him as he sat up, a silly, ineffective gesture after all that exact and technical sparring, but Baze just caught his hand and they both pulled, leveraging their weight to stand up together.

“For a quiet man, you lack all subtlety, my stubborn friend,” Chirrut said.

“What good is subtle?” Baze shrugged, then winced, rubbing a sore shoulder. “Do something completely, or don’t bother at all.” 

“Yes, for you, why merely light a match, when you can set your whole head on fire, eh?” Chirrut was feigning exasperation but he was clearly fond.

“Guardians Malbus and Imwe…” 

Chirrut limped, holding onto Baze’s arm, who was slumped, holding his other arm close to his side. When they finally stood before Master Elba again, they straightened up and bowed their heads.

“Sir.”

“Master.”

He gave them a long considering look, and Baze was very nearly on the urge of squirming and looking over at Chirrut when Master Elba finally spoke.

“Very well. Your demonstration of allegiance is recognized by the Temple. You will hereafter always serve together, at home or afar. The Force is honored and stronger in your union.”

“Thank you, Master.” Baze bowed. That was everything he needed, to be assured that the service they were both dedicated to would never separate them.

“Chirrut Imwe. Baze Malbus. In recognition for your years of devotion to the Force, and in service for the preservation of the Kyber, you are now named _Master_ Guardians of the Temple of Whills. May the Force be with you.”

“And with you,” they replied together with a bow. 

Chirrut reached out and clutched Baze’s hand, an unguarded smile on his face. Then they were both besieged with praise from their peers. Handshakes and pats on the back came from all directions. First among them were those who’d personally been knocked out of the fight. Apparently it was a bit of an honor to get beaten by them.

Master Elba was calling on other Guardians and speaking to the assembly again, but Chirrut reached out and leaned in close to Baze. 

“What now?”

Baze glanced around, considering. “A hot soak,” he said, and took Chirrut’s hand.

 

The Kyber salt baths were a network of small pools deep under the Temple. The way was lit by the pulsing glow of the crystals and ribbons of phosphorescent mineral embedded in the cave walls. Steam rose from the warm water as it bubbled and rolled with the underground current.

Baze led Chirrut through the winding cavern until they reached a private inlet where there were no more fellow Guardians soaking their pains away . 

“And then! When you did that sweep before pushing off of, was it Vistich at that point? Or Kai? I could smell breakfast eggs on him.” Chirrut talked all the way, invigorated and on a high from the fight, from the honor of promotion, and maybe, perhaps just a little bit, because Baze had declared himself as Chirrut’s Guardian in a very public way. Though that was nothing truly new. Nor was it particularly a secret to anyone who knew them.

“Mmp,” Baze acknowledged, content to listen to Chirrut carry on. He deserved to soak up the Light and enjoy it whenever available.

Baze felt good, too. Satisfied. At peace. And also so very achy. 

“Here is good,” he said, without turning around. He stripped quickly, tossed his clothes aside, and stepped into the water. It was only waist-high at its deepest but he bent until he was submerged to his neck.

“Mmuhh,” he groaned with relief, before he’d even realized he’d done it. 

Chirrut wasn’t talking anymore, but Baze heard him finish undressing and step up to the water’s edge behind him. 

“First step is knee deep,” Baze warned, without looking back.

It was customary to enter the baths nude, but Chirrut’s blindness afforded Baze modesty, so he thought it only appropriate to reciprocate. He’d only ever caught fleeting glimpses of long bare thigh, of flexing buttock, of dark hair. Baze thought it best not to dwell in temptation.

Chirrut skimmed silently into the pool.

When Baze reached the opposite side he found a smooth, low ledge and turned to sit on it, so the water was still nearly to his shoulders.

Chirrut continued walking towards him, cutting through the water with his eyes fixed on Baze as though he could see him.

Baze looked up at him as he approached, expecting him to maybe sit by his side, but instead he paused in front of Baze. He turned his head slightly, a gesture of contemplation that Baze recognized. He didn’t know what Chirrut wanted but he raised his hands out of the water, welcoming whatever Chirrut wasn’t asking for.

What he wasn’t expecting, was for Chirrut to climb forward and right into his lap.

“ _Oh_.”

He wasn’t often surprised, but this was a lot of wet, naked Chirrut suddenly pressed against him, knees around his waist. If he hadn’t mastered control of his body before now, he would surely be rising erect against Chirrut’s firm, skinny backside. 

As it was, Baze kept his eyes on Chirrut’s face and put his hands around Chirrut’s ribs and held him steady. If this was where he wanted to be, Baze would help.

“What you did up there. Oh, _Baze…_ ”

“It was nothing.”

“It was _not_ nothing.”

Baze shook his head. “Well, no. But it was selfish of me. I just couldn’t risk being separated.”

“Tch,” Chirrut tutted and sighed, absently gathering and stroking Baze’s hair as the longest ends floated around his shoulders. “Baze Malbus, my own Guardian.”

“You mock me?”

“Not this time. You are, though: mine. If there was any way you weren’t before, you are now.”

“Everyone here knows you can sense the Force, and they would all volunteer to be your chief protector. I had to prove myself worthy if I claimed first rights to stay with you.”

“Well just in case it escaped your notice, I fought to keep you at my side.”

Baze nodded. “Yes.” His wet hands slid along Chirrut’s back and he couldn’t keep from glancing down at Chirrut’s chest and shoulders, his nipples dark and tight from the water splashing between them. “Chirrut, I’m not complaining, but out of curiosity…”

“Mph?” Chirrut grunted. Baze wasn’t too sure he wasn’t imitating him, which he ignored. 

“What is happening here?” Baze made a small movement with his hands, letting his fingers settle into the lines of Chirrut’s ribs. “You know I’ll follow you wherever you want to go.”

Chirrut nodded and licked his lip. “Hurt your shoulder?” He asked, putting his hand over Baze’s sore joint.

“Mph.” Baze nodded a little. It was already feeling better from being in the water.

He expected Chirrut to massage the muscle, but Chirrut ducked his head and pressed a slow, gentle kiss instead.

Baze’s eyes fluttered shut and he willed his pulse to remain steady.

Chirrut’s hands slid down Baze’s arm, lifting his hand out of the water. “And here?” he asked, and kissed the back of Baze’s swollen knuckles before waiting for an answer.

Baze was captivated. Chirrut’s lips were shiny from kissing Baze’s wet shoulder and hand, and he was naked in his lap, glowing beautifully pink in the Kyber light.

“Where else?” Chirrut asked.

Baze automatically touched his temple where he vaguely remembered a glancing blow from someone’s foot. 

Chirrut kissed his temple and then his cheekbone. Baze pressed into each one, hoping to make it last, and when Chirrut pulled back, Baze turned his head, held his breath and--

 

Chirrut kissed his mouth. He gently held Baze’s face, and kissed him again and again.

Baze stretched his neck up, putting all his feeling into this moment, just in case he died in the next. He let Chirrut feel him returning the kiss in equal measure, pressing gently, but soft enough to allow Chirrut to pull away when he was ready. 

Chirrut paused, taking a breath, but stayed so close his nose brushed Baze’s, their foreheads touching where he held them close.

“ _I am one with Force, the Force with me_ ,” Chirrut muttered.

“You are kissing me, not the Force.”

Chirrut smiled and he shook his head, still caressing Baze’s face. “The Force is here with us, strong and Light. Can you feel it?”

He wanted to say yes, believing it to be true if Chirrut said so, but for everything he was feeling in this moment, he wasn’t sure it was the Force.

“I feel you in my arms, in my heart.” He squeezed Chirrut to him. “I am content with that.”

Chirrut nuzzled the side of Baze’s head, holding him. _Cherishing me_ , Baze thought. 

“Can I kiss you again?” Chirrut asked.

“Always.”

Chirrut pressed forward with a soft, closed-mouth kiss. His whole body pressed against Baze, pulsing, like the living energy crystals around them. 

The calm Baze had been maintaining, just following Chirrut’s lead, was boiling into desire as Chirrut began kissing him harder, both of them growing more needy and frustrated.

Baze parted his lips and touched the tip of his tongue to Chirrut’s upper lip. Chirrut let out a pleased little sound and then tentatively touched his tongue to Baze’s. _Quick study_ , Baze grinned. An encouraging groan escaped him as he kissed back, tasting Chirrut this time.

“Baze? Are you--I’m all--” There was a trembling tension in Chirrut’s voice, his body rocking stiff and aroused against Baze’s stomach. 

“I am right here,” he answered between kisses, holding him closer. “I am with you.”

Chirrut could surely sense how much Baze desired him, and there was no question about the hard evidence of his cock sliding against the crease of his ass.

“ _More_ , Baze. I want more of you.”

“Yes.”

“What should--how?”

Baze preferred to follow Chirrut’s lead, but he wouldn’t leave him to flounder when he asked for help, either. 

“Hold onto me,” he said, and Chirrut wrapped his arms and knees tightly around Baze, who put his hands solidly under Chirrut’s ass and stood with him in his arms. Baze turned, taking a step up to the edge of the pool and gently laid Chirrut on the warm, smooth stone.

Holding the bulk of his weight on knees and forearm, Baze continued to kiss Chirrut, along his neck and jaw and ran a soothing hand down his torso. His heart was beating hard, belly expanding with every shallow breath.

“Mmm, _good_.” Chirrut snaked an ankle around the back of Baze’s knee and a wet hand firmly cupped Baze’s ass, pulling him down as Chirrut thrust up. “This is better.”

Chirrut’s body was lithe and muscular, and water droplets sparkled over his skin. Baze felt like he was making love to an actual fairy tale prince. A ridiculous notion, but exhilarating.

He chuckled quietly against Chirrut’s neck. “You are the most beautiful thing in the whole galaxy.” 

Chirrut let out a little laugh that stuttered into a gasp and closed his eyes.

“You already have me. Flattery is unnecessary,” Chirrut answered, holding the back of Baze’s head as he kissed down the center of Chirrut’s chest and back up to reclaim his mouth.

This time Baze settled his weight, his cock aligning with Chirrut’s, and took them both in his hand. Chirrut’s moan echoed around them. Baze swallowed the sound with a kiss, open and firm, squeezing them both together, low at the root, slowing the frenzied pace they were working up to. 

“Shh…” Baze whispered, kissing his cheek. “Quiet, baobei, don’t want a curious brother-guardian to come investigating. When we are home, you can make all the noise you like.”

Chirrut opened his eyes and his fingers skimmed over Baze’s face, and then he smiled towards the ceiling.

Baze stroked them together, firm and slow, realizing he couldn’t maintain that for long. He took Chirrut in his hand, watching and listening as he squeezed over the head several times, then changed his grip to low and firm. Everything Baze did made Chirrut pant and sigh, but it was an even, tugging grip, focused along the center of his length, that wound him tight as a spring.

Chirrut let out exhaled gasps and Baze covered his mouth with his own, kissing and still working his hand until Chirrut let out a muffled cry and came. Chirrut clutched Baze’s shoulder with one hand, the other on his ass, so that Baze could barely hold himself up. 

Baze gently released Chirrut, still firm but softening, and then took to himself, his hand wet with Chirrut’s release, and jerked fast and rough for only a few grunting breaths before he came.

He gathered Chirrut to him, hugging him close, but Chirrut began to tremble as their bodies cooled. 

“Hold on,” Baze said, lifting him back into the water. He set Chirrut’s legs over his thighs and held him while he dozed, boneless and heavy against Baze’s neck. 

Calling up a prayer of gratitude and peace, Baze whispered the words to himself, but thought Chirrut might find it reassuring to hear.

He rubbed circles on the back of Chirrut’s neck and rested his cheek on his head.

When Chirrut resurfaced from his torpid state, the first thing Baze felt was a kiss to his neck.

“Baze?”

“Mph?”

“I think I’ve gone blind.”

Baze let out the very heavy sigh of the very put-upon. Of course he would joke _now._

“You were already blind,” he said, playing along.

“Ah, well, okay then.” 

Baze snorted.

“Can this be something we do?”

“That’s a moot question; we’ve already done it.”

“In that case, can we do it again?”

“Right now? Who knew the most spiritual man I know is so insatiable?”

“Felt pretty spiritual to me.”

“Well. I’ll need a few hours.”

“A few hours?” Chirrut sat up, looking truly interested. “ _Really_?”

Baze considered and then shrugged. “Maybe sooner, with the right persuasion.”

A smug grin lit up Chirrut’s face. Then his demeanor went all soft and he cuddled into Baze’s shoulder again. Baze resituated his hold around him, and rested his cheek on the top of Chirrut’s head while Chirut traced wet lines over Baze’s collarbone and chest.

“What was it, that you called me earlier?”

“Mph?” Baze thoughts drifted back, trying to remember. Most of the things he ever called Chirrut were ‘stubborn,’ ‘fool,’ or just simply ‘friend.’ He looked down at Chirrut, and remembered him sparkling like a fairy tale prince. “Oh. I didn’t think about it. It was Baobei.”

“What does it mean?”

“You don’t know it? I didn’t realize it was provincial. Hm. It means...my precious treasure, most loved person. I think I remember hearing my father say it.”

They were both quiet for a little while, listening to the water splash and bubble. 

“You’re my most loved person, too,” Chirrut said, reaching up to put his hand on Baze’s cheek.

Baze held the hand in place, turning to press a kiss in the center of his palm, and then pressed his cheek back into it.

In a life where so much was uncertain, he knew this to be true. “Mm-mph.”

.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Your comment or kudos are precious!
> 
> If you mentally cast Master Elba as Idris Elba, you wouldn't be wrong.
> 
> I've already written scenes set before and after this one. Stay tuned for more.
> 
> My fandom thing is usually best friends who fall in love. I'm on Tumblr at [teslamaple](http://teslamaple.tumblr.com/).
> 
> *Edited to add: it was mentioned to me that 'baobei' is a word meant for actual children and perhaps not the best choice to use in this context. My initial research, and subsequent googling after receiving this comment, found Chinese language forums and Chinese endearments lists where 'baobei' is used for a 'boyfriend/girlfriend, lover, sweetheart.' There seems to be some native Chinese speakers who think this usage is acceptable. As I am *not* a native Chinese speaker, I concede the point and accept my use here may be wrong.


End file.
